


Interlude

by enigmaticblue



Series: Sun 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sometimes felt as though his relationship with Cas was made up of stolen moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thomasina75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasina75/gifts).



> Set during "Gone Fishing."

Dean woke slowly, smiling as his eyes fluttered open to see Cas’ blue eyes, bright with anticipation. Cas was stretched out next to him, long fingers wrapped around Dean’s wrist. “Hey,” Dean whispered, not wanting to wake Sam.

 

“Hey.” Cas’ lips curved up in a smile. “Want to go for a walk?”

 

“Please do,” Sam said from the other side of Dean. “Go. I’ll make sure no one dies while you’re gone.”

 

Dean felt the chuckle rumble in his chest. “Thanks, Sammy.”

 

“Seriously, go, before I see something I can’t unsee,” Sam said. “Go!”

 

Dean crawled out of the tent, his boots in his hands. He laced them up hurriedly, catching sight of Mary, who was already building up the fire. She waved, and Dean, not wanting to disturb anyone else, signed, “Going for a walk.”

 

Mary smirked and signed, “Have fun.”

 

Dean sometimes felt as though his relationship with Cas was made up of stolen moments. He knew that some people started their relationships without kids, and he was a little envious of that opportunity. In the beginning, when they had just been friends, there had been the apocalypse to worry about. Then there had been Ben and Mary, Henry, and Ryan, and Cora. It seemed there had always been kids to worry about; they had always had to be quiet for fear of little ears.

 

And if Casey was anything to go by, Dean figured there would be more kids added to their brood before the end. He didn’t mind so much, and he would take these interludes with Cas where he could find them.

 

He felt Cas at his back as they strolled into the woods. Dean’s body was vibrating with arousal. He was already half-hard in his jeans, and he reached back, smiling when Cas entwined his fingers with Deans.

 

When they were out of earshot from the camp, with more privacy than they normally got at home, Dean turned to face Cas.

 

“Hi,” he said, knowing that his smile was probably just this side of goofy.

 

Cas grinned back and pushed Dean back until his back hit a tree. Cas was on his knees in front of Dean a moment later, nimble fingers popping the button on Dean’s jeans and jerking down his zipper. Dean’s jeans and boxers pooled around his ankles, and he hissed in a sharp breath as Cas’ mouth closed around his cock.

 

“Oh, fuck, Cas,” Dean breathed out.

 

Cas stopped what he was doing long enough to say, “Not today, but I’m sure we can make time when we get home.”

 

“Don’t be a tease,” Dean snarled.

 

Cas just grinned at him before he sucked Dean in again. Dean held on to the trunk of the tree to avoid grabbing Cas’ head. Cas’ strong hands held Dean’s hips still, preventing him from fucking Cas’ mouth.

 

“Shit, Cas,” Dean muttered. “Fuck.”

 

Cas just sucked a little harder, his tongue doing that thing that he knew drove Dean crazy, and Dean cried out as he came hard. His knees went weak, and he pulled Cas up, tasting his own semen on Cas’ lips. The tree trunk gave him enough support to manage to pop the button on Cas’ jeans, chuckling in delight when he realized Cas had gone commando.

 

“I was hoping we’d go for a walk,” Cas gasped out as Dean closed his fist over Cas’ cock. “Since Sam came, I thought we might have the opportunity.”

 

“Do me a favor,” Dean said. “Don’t talk about my brother while we’re having sex.”

 

Cas huffed out a laugh, then gasped as Dean found a rhythm, jacking Cas off with the skill born of experience. “That’s right,” Dean murmured in Cas’ ear. “Come for me, Cas. Come for me.”

 

Cas came, his hips jerking helplessly. He let out a low laugh. “You can still get me with that.”

 

“Practice makes perfect,” Dean murmured, sinking down onto the forest floor, his back still against the wide trunk of the oak tree. “And we’ve had a lot of practice.”

 

Cas hummed happily, settling down next to Dean, his head on Dean’s shoulder. “We have.”

 

“Sometimes I think that all we do is steal time,” Dean confessed, voicing his thoughts from earlier. “Just moments here and there, because there’s no way we can lose the kids for long enough to have real time.”

 

“Maybe with Sam here,” Cas replied. “We could ask him to look after the kids for the weekend while we go Christmas shopping. We could stay overnight.”

 

Dean thought about the possibility, and found it more tempting than he’d like to admit. “You think?”

 

“I think.” Cas glanced up at him. “Between Sam, Ben, and Mary, I think we could mange it.”

 

Dean smiled. “Yeah. Maybe we could make it work.”

 

“There’s something going on between Ben and Mary,” Cas observed.

 

Dean sighed. “It might be time to have that talk with the both of them again. Ben is older than I was when I lost my virginity.”

 

Cas squirmed closer. “Let’s hope that we don’t have a pair of teenage parents on our hands.”

 

Dean winced at the thought. “Hell. You’re right. I’ll have another chat with Ben, and I’ll ask Maryanne to talk to Mary. I think she might be able to help more than you or I would.”

 

“Maryanne might be kind enough to have that conversation with Mary,” Cas agreed. “Are we going to do anything about Casey?”

 

“I’ve already asked Pastor Joe to look into her brothers’ situation,” Dean replied. “I guess we’ll go from there.”

 

“And if we need to rescue them?” Cas asked.

 

“Then I guess we rescue them,” Dean sighed, thinking of more mouths to feed, more kids to take care of. This was what they did, though. They took care of their own, and then they added to their own.

 

Cas shifted so that he could meet Dean’s eyes. “You are a good man.”

 

“We do what we can,” Dean replied, and his lips met Cas’. For the moment, this was all he needed. They would take their stolen moments where they could, and in the end, Dean thought Cas was a better partner than he’d thought to ever hope for.

 

They hadn’t been gone for too long yet; they had a little more time. Dean would steal moments where he could with his partner. And maybe, with Sam around, there would be a few more moments like this.


End file.
